YPC523
is the 23rd episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 168th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''The girls work hard on a lovely decoration that accidentally gets broken by Nozomi and Milk after they fight with each other. The tension and disharmony amongst the group allow Nightmare to overtake them. '' Summary One day after school the girls are busy working on a giant butterfly decoration for work. Nozomi works on making a small bracelet while Milk watches, then calls her clumsy. She insists that she should be able to do it instead and grabs the basket of beads Nozomi had been using before running off. Nozomi gives chase and the two of them keep running around the decoration everyone has been working on. Rin tells Nozomi to be more careful when she notices it begin to wobble slightly and Milk ducks down underneath the table to hide. Nozomi claims that she is being careful before grabbing Milk, which startles her and causes her to spill the beads. Which then makes Nozomi bump the table in an attempt to move, causing the decoration to go flying to the ground and shatter upon impact. Everyone watches in stunned silence while the girls quietly comment on how many days they spent working on this, and how they will now need to start all over. Rin and Karen then begin to yell and chastise Nozomi while Milk denies being involved. Nozomi tries to explain what happened but Rin doesn't want to hear of her excuses before snapping at Urara when she tries to calm them down, stating that Nozomi won't learn if they aren't blunt with her. Komachi also thinks they need to be more gentle but they won't hear of it, and things only worsen as she mentions that while she agrees with Urara she also sees how Karen and Rin are feeling. Karen then criticizes Komachi for being indecisive, which hurts her feelings as she quickly attempts to back-peddle her words and try to apologize. But before this can happen Rin reminds them that they should be focusing on Nozomi. As they continue to argue, Nozomi tries to make them quit fighting, but things only turn sour when Natts suddenly comes by and tells them that if they have the time to sit and argue, they have the time to clean the beads now littering the shop. Meanwhile, in Nightmare, Bunbee reveals that he will be giving Girinma one final chance to defeat Pretty Cure, or else he faces death. After Girinma takes off, it's revealed that the cures splitting up is the main goal of the Nightmare group. Later that evening at Natts House, the guys, and Milk are picking up beads. When they notice her strange behavior, she is quick to deny having done anything wrong again, but the guys tell her that if she has done something bad or hurt someone then she should admit it. Still in denial Milk runs outside to sit on the porch as the guys realize that it may be hard to make her confess. It's then Coco finds a strand of beads from Nozomi's bracelet. The following day at school, everyone has split up and Nozomi finds herself alone. She is approached by Coco, who asks about this, and Nozomi explains that everyone suddenly had plans and couldn't make it; Rin has a club meeting, Urara has to work, Komachi is too busy with work in the library, and Karen has a student council meeting. She is saddened that they can't eat lunch together, and Coco tries to tell her that they're all busy people and they can't help it, but he believes that Nozomi will be able to fix the problem soon enough and he tells her that people make mistakes. He then shows her the beads she had been putting together from the other day and tells her to never give up before leaving. Nozomi observes the keychain, very happy to see that Coco made it for her, and with that, she is suddenly inspired to fix everything. Later on, an apologetic Karen tries to make up with Komachi but this doesn't seem to work. When they are suddenly confronted by Girinma, they quickly transform into Cure Mint and Cure Aqua. Meanwhile, Coco and Natts realize that someone from Nightmare is in the area. But before they can locate Girinma, he uses the dangerous black card and puts it onto himself, changing his form and attacking the girls, putting them into a giant ball of smoke and mist which renders them unconscious. In a strange, warped room as the sun sets, Aqua finds herself sitting at a desk before a row of girls wearing masks. One of them begins to read off of a chart that because of Karen's excellence in school, she alienates herself from others and feels isolated. She tells her that she is, and will always be alone and when Aqua asks how she could even know this, the strange masked figure reveals herself to be Karen, causing her to fall into despair. Mint awakens in a breezy garden full of white flowers. She is suddenly surrounded by many little dolls that resemble Komachi, but she doesn't understand how they got there as they aren't real, only drawings she made as a child. The many dolls begin to overtake her while saying that she's tired of having to deal with others and having to clean up every mess they make, so she should just stay with them to forget about bad things and just have fun every day. Mint tries to fight them off but they are able to quickly overtake her by saying that the others only insult her when she tries to help them. As the girls continue to lay unconscious, Girinma leaves to go and locate the remaining two Pretty Cure that they need. Urara comes by to ask Rin if she knows where Nozomi is, but Rin refuses to tell her, which makes Urara ask her why she doesn't know since they have the same class. Rin states that just because of that doesn't mean she needs to keep a watch over her, going on to insult Urara by saying that she doesn't have other friends and it makes sense because all she does is try to defend or discuss Nozomi- severely hurting her feelings. Urara yells at Rin in response saying that just because of an argument, it doesn't give her a right to take it out on her. But before they can continue arguing they suddenly spot a strange little creature and chase after it, assuming it to be a Pinkie. They are confronted by Girinma and transform into Cure Lemonade and Cure Rouge, only to be attacked and rendered unconscious. Rouge awakens to find herself outside at night, surrounded by a dark and cloudy mist. She is approached by a younger Rin and she tries to tell the girl to leave because of the time. Instead, the younger Rin approaches and tells her that life would be better without Nozomi, because of her Rin always gets into fights or trouble, and she gets no thanks for her loyalty. Rouge tries to deny what the younger Rin tells her but soon finds herself unable to withstand it any further. Lemonade continues to fight Girinma but realizes that she can't do it by herself. She is attacked and sent into the black mist and awakens to see she is in a large dressing room before a mirror, with Urara on the other side. Urara mentions how busy they are lately, and that they don't have time for Pretty Cure anymore, but Lemonade denies this claim by saying she has time to do both, and because Nozomi means so much to her she's going to see to it. The Urara in the mirror then insults her by saying she is naive and should focus since she has so many rivals, then reminds her of her earlier claims that she didn't care if she made friends or not. Lemonade attempts to deny this as the Urara in the mirror begins to come out and claims there isn't any way for her to continue to do both things, and how she has to make up her mind. Unable to stand against her mirror counterpart, Lemonade falls into despair. Nozomi arrives to find a worried Coco, Natts, and Milk, who all felt bad things and ask if she knows where the others are at. Nozomi is unable to answer when suddenly Kawarino makes his appearance in the shop to reveal where they are at. He demands the Dream Collet and realizing she has no other choice, she takes it out- only to threaten to break it if he fails his end of the bargain. Kawarino then asks her how she could break it knowing it would destroy the last hope to revive the Palmier Kingdom, and Coco and Natts claim that it's better than to let the Dream Collet fall into his hands while Nozomi demands that he takes her to Nightmare. Nozomi walks into the new portal while Coco and Natts follow behind her, telling Milk to stay behind and watch the shop. Instead of listening, she ends up following them in. Everyone reappears in a strange area of town and are put into an elevator. Nozomi begs that her friends are okay, and walks right into a meeting which alarms Bunbee until Kawarino explains that Nozomi wanted to come so badly. He then claims it to be okay and a big projection screen appears. On it is Desperaia, much to the shock of Coco and Natts. Nozomi demands her friends back but Desperaia claims she has no friends. But when Kawarino mentions a group of people, the four cures are revealed to Nozomi, all wearing masks. Major Events *Kawarino makes Bunbee give Girinma a special black paper that becomes a Black Mask, ultimately turning him into a mindless monster. *Kawarino captures four of the Cures and builds their despair to become inescapable. *Nozomi and the fairies make their first trip to Nightmare's headquarters and see the other Cures as their captives. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Girinma *Bunbee *Kawarino *Desperaia *Kowaina Trivia *A new type of Kowaina mask has been introduced. *As Nozomi claims she knows what she is doing, the top bands of the butterfly decoration look like they are completed. But one of them actually is not and is shown this way throughout the scene before and after. Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5